Image recording and storing apparatuses such as digital video recorders or network video recorders are connected to monitoring cameras and store images of a monitoring area as captured by the monitoring cameras.
The image recording and storing apparatus records all images captured by the monitoring cameras without any separate processing. Recently, as a technology to recognize and track an object through image analysis has been developed, an image of a recognized and tracked object can be stored.
However, when it is desired to check an image of a particular object from the images stored in the image recording and storing apparatus, it is a problem to search all recorded image information.
A search time may be reduced if a time and place where the particular object appears is known. Otherwise, lots of time and efforts are necessary to search for the particular object.